You Know
by midorigirl
Summary: It's never quite what you expect.


You know...

_Duck left swivel 45 degrees tilt head right, avoid those goddamn kunai, they are fucking everywhere right now._

I would never have seen myself in this spot.

_Jump up catch branch get airborne watch for them...watch for your teammates. They have a bad habit of becoming pincushions when things get rough like this._

I mean hey...every team has three members right, each member specializing in something? One for brute strength, one for strategy and one medically trained member to take care of the other two when they get stupid.

_Turn head just in time to hear the sharp singing note of metal in air as it just barely clips your face. Idiot. Focus. You're here for them when it all comes down to it. They can't afford to have you lost. They NEED you._

I just never thought I'd make it to the Medical-Nin position.

_Send shuriken back in the direction that the kunai came from. Let smile twist briefly hearing that wet thunk of body meeting sharp metal and return focus to teammates. They need SUCH supervision._

I mean...with all that's happened in the past, I'm surprised any of us lived to see the next Chuunin exam. But here we are...Jounin and on a mission. A mission which lead us into an ambush, but nothing we can't handle.

_Ignore that sound of the body falling, it's behind you and that body you just disposed of. It is not one of your teammates. You can see them flitting about in the leaves ahead of you. Get your ass in gear, get airborne again and catch up. They NEED you._

We're the next generation of Sannin. So they say. The power obsessed one, the strong girl and the incorrigible pervert. And yeah I suppose we are The Sannin...Version 2.0 or something. Like them but new and improved. Brand new features and the younger generations identify with us a lot more.

_Fly. Fly over branches, they're caught in something. Too many kunai flying around. Perhaps too many enemy up ahead for those two to take? Probably not, these are your teammates we're talking about here. But still...catch up. You've taken care of the rear, not get into the thick of things. They NEED you._

Godaime was a little too pleased when someone called us that. Even if she did look a little worriedly at Sasuke. He might be back...but...  
Well one doesn't want history to repeat itself does one? 

_Clear the leaves and branches, taking the moment to snap one off and send the veritable log into an enemy-nin's skull. Ignore that sound too. You're medical-nin...suck it up. You should be used to that sight by now. Ready your fist of shuriken, charge them and fling them into branches above your teammates head. Flash them that smirk when they turn suddenly to make sure its YOU._

So far...Sasuke behaves himself.

_Take pride in knowing that your teammates still seem stunned by your ability. You're not that different from them, you just know..."weirder" stuff. Hear that whistle of shuriken too damn late._

But still...he's watched. Watched by those a little better then us. I'm glad because I get worn out on these missions, keeping an eye on him. I don't think I could handle it 24/7.

_Control that rush of panic. Sasuke doesn't need his surprise mirrored in your face. Go ahead and shout his name along with a few choice words for the bastard that did that. Switch into medical-nin mode, turn off all other emotions. Be business, be efficient and be calming. Let your teammate take care of that last enemy, no matter how much you want a pound of their flesh right now, it's YOUR job to remove that horrid piece of metal from Sasuke's carotid artery. Shit...this could get messy._

But right now it is my turn to watch him. And he's not good. He never reacts well to being nailed with anything metal and sharp, no matter HOW many times he's been stuck. And he acts recklessly enough that I've lost track how many times I've had to pull one out of him. This ones a little different though. He's never been so caught off guard that one has sunk into a piece of flesh he really can't afford to lose.

_Do NOT touch that goddamn thing, it needs to stay in. Right now it's the only thing between Sasuke and bleeding out right here on the forest floor. Throw up improvised shield to protect you and your patient as the enemy gets one more volley of weaponry thrown before you hear that squelching scream of death. Your teammates do that a little too well. It still amazes you that they all sound alike when they die, but that's not your priority goddamnit. FOCUS. Focus on getting your charka in there and cauterizing the major blood vessels._

For someone who lives for only one reason, you'd THINK he'd be a little more on the ball.

_Get everything that could gush out Sasuke's life all over your lap sealed and ready for removal of the shuriken. Smile in sympathy at Sasuke, trying not to let him see how much you're gritting your teeth. Barely notice your teammate returning and calling out your names. Your focus is on your patient and the shuriken you're about to yank out as carefully as you can. You can't shut off Sasuke's pain receptors; you need those still active to make sure he's still alive. God, I'm so sorry I have to do this._

"Hold on...this is going to hurt."

_Say the same damn words you say every time and brace. Yank. Close eyes briefly because really that noise is something else. And you DO mean his scream of pain and that little gurgle that comes with having part of your throat cut up. He's breathing though, and that's a good thing. He's pale, oh so pale. Which is saying something. Annnnd shit you missed a vein. It's gushing. Panic. Where the FUCK is your teammate?!_

"SAKURA-CHAN! Get over here and help me stop this bleeding!!"

_Really...you as a medical-nin. Who'd have thought?_


End file.
